1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an aluminum-plastic composite structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Many aluminum-plastic composite structures used in electronic devices include a metal member and a plastic member fixed on the metal member. The plastic member is adhered on the metal member by glue. However, strength of the bond formed using the glue will decrease over time, and may result in detachment of the metal from the plastic.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.